A wolf story based on the Sonata Arctica Wolfsongs
by Lindarctica
Summary: The title says it :


**1**

A gentle spring breeze blew through my coat as I was taking a nap.

A tap against my side made me wake up.

'Get up little one' my mom said gently

Oh by the name of the gods, why she always called me 'little one'!

I yawned, and got up. I looked at what appeared to be a ball of fur.

'My brothers are still asleep.' I said

'Yes, yes, I'll wake them up in a minute.' My mom said.

Yeah right... my 4 older brothers, Rohcró, Chleiki, Pryti and Crofulha were old enough to stay home. The toddlers had to go to school and the adults went hunting.

Yes, I was the youngest out of a litter of 5. and the only girl as well!

A good reason to give birth to a lot of daughters when I grow up.

'Well, your dad and I are off.' mom said. 'You go to school and be good now!'

'Don't worry mom, I'll look after her.' The little ball of fur spoke. It was Pryti.

'Maybe waking up would help you with that, Mr. wise guy!' I snapped at him.

The ball of fur chuckled.

'Mind your tongue Eava!' mom said. 'I got to go before the neighboring pack gets all the good meat.'

And she was off.

I walked towards a group of puppy's that were gathered around the Pack leader.

He was a very old wolf. His name was Mharsas and for us youngsters he was the wisest wolf alive.

'Everyone present?' the old wolf said. 'Attention up here everyone! Means you as well, Valbán'

The little white wolf next to me stopped playing with a twig and looked at our pack leader.

'Today we're continuing with History.' said Mharsas. 'and because Eava has inherited my gift of telling story's, she may tell us what we have learned so far.'

I grew with pride. All of us were descents of Mharsas in some way, but I was his little favorite.

I stuck my nose in the air and begun:

'On the first day of the first year of the first Era the High Gods decided to send four servants to the world.

These four were the Winterhearts Guild. Each servant was a season, and the Winter was the leader of those; hence Winterhearts Guild.

Each Season created their own creatures.

Winter created the Mirud Asbhea, the wise ones. Those include every living creature with a mind, soul and own will. We wolves are among them too.

The Summer created the Mycré Olmyth; the Mystical Beings. These include Unicorns, Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs, Phoenixes and all other creatures with some kind of magical gift.

The Spring created the Kihith Baelbh; the dumb animals.

These are all animals that are used as prey, like rabbits and deer. They are here to create balance.

Fall created the Ihoin, also known as humans.

Like the Mirud Asbhea they had their own mind, soul and will, but weren't as wise.

For a long time these tribes lived together peacefully, but then one day, an Ihoin killed a Mirud Asbhea.

As punishment for this, the Guild was taken away from the world, and the world became chaos.

All seasons were messed up. One day the world was covered in snow, and the next day the sun was shining warmly. It was a mess.

Eventually the Gods send the Guild back, but gave them their own area.

Winter ruled the north, where we live.

Summer moved to the south, Fall was sent to the east and Spring to the west.

Sometimes they do change positions or else it wouldn't be Spring here now, but each region has its own ruler.

For a long time already it's been that way, but the Centaurs said last week that all the creatures will be together again, right Mharsas?'

'That's right.' the old wolf said. 'The Gods have decided to give it one more try with our different worlds. Although especially the Ihoin aren't really a friend of mine, I respect the Gods decision, and am willing to cooperate with our new allies.'

It was weird to hear Mharsas say such a thing. Years ago, when he was young, he saw an Ihoin who dared to cross the border.

They got into a fight and since then Mharsas was walking around missing two toes and had a twist in his tail. This fight was famous, and Mharsas' hate against Ihoin was also.

'But this does mean something, my little pupils.' Mharsas said. 'History doesn't matter anymore, since the future has so many plans for us. Difficult plans. Plans that maybe could turn out the wrong way.

So henceforth, History class will be canceled...'

The class sighed in disappointment.

'...But instead we will try our very best to forge those little claws into battle-ready weapons. From now on you will be thought how to fight!'

The class cheered. Then I was pushed aside by a flash of fur.

'When do we begin master?' Chleiki asked, and all four of my brothers wagged their tales in excitement.

**2**

7 years later

A hit against my head made me dizzy, but I soon recovered. The wolf with whom I was fighting with looked puzzled; why wasn't I down yet?

I hesitated a bit, giving him the benefit of the doubt, before I attacked and pinned him to the ground, my jaws firmly locked around his neck.

'Defeated by your own little sister! Ha!' I snared in his ear.

'Great… now get the hell of me!' Crofulha said.

I helped my bother to his paws and smiled in satisfaction, while Crofulha walked towards my other brothers, with his tail hanging down.

'Well done, Eava!' Mharsas said. 'Now I can proudly name you Warrior of the Harion Ihli pack!'

My whole family cheered, and I skipped towards my mom and dad, who overwhelmed me with hugs and cuddles.

I saw Mharsas limping towards my brothers, in an attempt to cheer them up .

Limping was the only thing the old wolf could do now. A few years back, he suddenly stopped and fainted while we were chasing an elk. Most wolves predicted his Last Farewell would soon come.

I looked at them, a little sad. Something that my mom also noticed.

'They will be fine. They get their exams too one day.'

'It's Mharsas, mom.' I said.

She sighed. 'I know.'

A tear fell in the fresh snow in front of my paws.

'Ah little one.' My mom said. Somewhere I wanted her to stop calling me that,

but somewhere I cherished it.

'Why don't you go look up some friends and celebrate your graduation.' She said.

'Nah, don't feel like it.' I said.

Mom thought for a while…

'Why don't you go run in the woods? You always like to run!'

That sounded like an idea!

'Thanks mom!' I said. I give her a lick on the snout and started running towards the trees.

'Be home before the moon shines!' my mom said, but my ears were already turned to the wind.

I loved to run in the fresh fallen snow, and feel it crackle beneath my paws.

I knew the forest well, and getting lost was out of the question. So nothing prevented me from running around without actually paying attention to where I was going.

Suddenly a little white, furry animal hopped by.

Ah, that's a nice little treat!

I stopped for a second, and then slowly tiptoed towards the furry creature. It hopped a little further. Looks like this bunny is in for a game!

Suddenly the bunny was nowhere to be found.

For a minute I looked around me, having now clue where it went.

Then out of the blue, it ran between my paws… in the opposite direction!

Still a bit confused, I looked up, and saw what made this bunny run for its life.

The first thing a saw were two big hind legs, standing flat on the ground.

My gaze went up further, and I saw it was holding an arch-shaped device in its odd-shaped claws.

The face was the most horrifying aspect of the whole creature. It was flat, with a broad mouth, and two little eyes facing forward.

Those eyes saw me, and I started to panic.

My instinct took over. I put my claws into its hind legs, leaving some nice scratch marks, and started running. My paws automatically leading me to the path home.

Suddenly a fierce pain in my side made me fall down.

I looked and saw that a branch was sticking out of my side. Apparently it was fired by the arch shaped device. I yelped in pain as I pulled the thing out. A second later, another one of those deadly branches just missed me by an inch. Knowing it would surely get me if I stayed here, I started running again, ignoring the pain in my side.

Finally, after what looked like ages, I saw our forest clearing. And my family!

In the meanwhile I left the hunter miles behind me. Once people started noticing me, I howled. In pain and as a warning, and fell to the ground.

'Little one!' my mom cried, as she rushed towards me. 'What happened to you?'

'I think there's an Ihoin in the woods!' I gasped.

'An Ihoin?' people said. 'There hasn't been one here in ages!'

'What about the one that Mharsas saw when he was young?' Rohcró said.

'But that was years ago!' one of my aunties replied.

'The Centaurs predicted they would come again, haven't they?' Valbán said.

'Yes I know, but the Centaurs are nothing but old war mongering, doom seeing riffraff, everyone knows that!' my aunt said.

Everyone started arguing and rambling.

I laid my head down and let my tears flow.

'Silence!' a voice suddenly bellowed. It was Mharsas, and he looked around the pack, and seemed angry.

'One of our daughters is hurt, and all you can do is start a riot! Shame on you!'

Everyone was quiet now. Mharsas turned to me, and I saw a flame of anger in his eyes.

'Describe the creature you saw.' He said

'It was big!' I said. 'Two big paws standing flat on the ground, another to paws way up with five weird protrusions that were holding some kind of arch-shaped weapon. Big, flat face with a broad mouth and tiny little squinty eyes.'

'That's an Ihoin alright.' Mharsas said. 'Did you attack him?'

I thought for a while.

'I was scared because it had a weapon, so I put my claws in its hind legs.'

'So you attacked him before he attacked you?' Mharsas said, with an alarming sound in his voice.

'Erm.. yeah I guess.'

His claw just swished an inch in front of my nose, and I got a bit intimidated.

'Are you mad! Now he thinks we attack without reason. Don't ever, ever attack and enemy like that before it attacked you! Congratulations, you just confirmed in front of the whole Ihoin race we're as vicious as they already think!'

'I'm sorry.' I squeaked. 'But it was hunting a rabbit and I saw how easily it could kill and… and..'

'Silence!' Mharsas yelled again.

Suddenly a growl, and my dad jumped between Mharsas and me.

'She's hurt!' my dad said. 'And all you do is blaming her for reacting on something she has never seen before! You are the one to be ashamed here, Mharsas! Remember when you came back from your oh so legendary fight! Oh you were such a hero!'

'I'm the pack leader!' Mharsas growled. 'No one tells me what to do!'

'Oh really?' my dad said, and his nose and Mharsas' were almost touching each other. 'But also an old wolf. Say one more word to my daughter and I help you a bit with your Last Farewell.'

Both wolves growled, but then Mharsas gave up.

'You do whatever you want with your offspring but I wash my paws in innocence.'

He retreated to a quiet spot, and stayed there, with his tail between his hind legs.

Night fell…

**3**

The next day I spend lying down, surrounded by my family and paying no attention whatsoever to the rest of the pack.

I just couldn't believe they treated me like this. I came back injured after seeing a real life Ihoin, and what do I get? I was put on the spot by our pack leader!

'Shall we go and look if it's still there?' my brothers asked my mom over and over again.

'No. I don't want a couple more other wounded kids under my care.' She replied.

'Let that old fur ball go if he so desperately want to be a hero.' She muttered

'You're talking about the pack leader Deáille!' dad said in shock. 'Our place is to respect him.'

'Look who's talking!' mom said. 'Who let all respect go for our coragious leader last night?'

'Yeah dad, why dont you run for pack leader?' Pryti said. 'After all, he isnt gonna be pack leader for long anymore. You easaly outrun him.'

'Hm.. we'll see.' Dad said.

I smiled. Being the daughter of the pack leader was and intriguing idea.

No one who ignored me or put me on the spot after that!

Still I found it pity that Mharsas was treated this way. After all he was always a good leader to our pack. A bit bad-tempered sometimes maybe, but a good wolf, who cared about the pack. A good and righteous leader was hard to find these days, and Mharsas was really one of a kind.

I looked at him, lying down in the cold snow, with his twisted tail dangling sadly between his hind legs.

I stood up, ignoring the pain in my side, and limped towards the old wolf.

He pretended he didn't see me, and continued to stare in the distance.

I laid down in front of him, with my neck turned to him as a sign of subservience.

'I actually should put my teeth in there you know.' He said. Finally some reaction.

'I'm sorry about yesterday.' I said, as I got to my feet.

'No… I'm the one that should be sorry.' Mharsas said. 'I shouldn't have treated you the way I did.'

'But you were right.' I said. 'I didn't have a clue what I was doing over there in the woods. I made the Ihoin my enemy, while I didn't mean to.'

'What is done, is done.' Mharsas sighed. 'They are our enemy anyway, so there's no need to worry about things that already were.'

I smiled. 'You really are a good pack leader.'

Mharsas looked a bit puzzled, and did not know what to say. I only smiled, and limped back to my mom.

'What was that all about.' She said

'Nothing.'

Just as I was slipping away into a weird dream, where I ran through the woods and being chased by huge rabbits, my brother started whining about what he always liked to whine about; food.

'I'm hungry!' Chleiki cried. 'We haven't had a good meal in ages!'

'Its winter, stupid, what did you expect?' Pryti said. 'All the good stuff is somewhere hibernating or starving and dying.'

'well, if it stays like it is I'm starving and dying here too.' Chleiki said.

'Don't be such a whiner, you're not the only one with an empty stomach.' Crofulha said. 'We'll go hunting tomorrow again and we'll see what we can get.'

'There has been some deer sightings I heard.' Rohcró said. 'A few miles to the west. We can go check them out.'

'Tomorrow guys, today we're resting.' Dad said. 'Besides that, I feel sorry for your sister if she had to stay here while we went hunting. She loves to hunt.'

'By the way dad, I'm awake.' I said, still with my eyes closed.

I hated it when people spoke about me like I wasn't right there.

'And there's no need to feel sorry. I'm not a pitiful helpless creature.'

'you're a girl, that's about the same.' Chleiki giggled.

'Will you shut up!' I said.

'Yeah, be nice to your sis, she's hurt.' Rohcró said.

'Mind your own business!' Chleiki snapped.

'Oh we're going that way heh?'

'Yeah looks like it.'

'Well bring it on then!'

'You want a nail stuck up your nose?'

'Be my guest!'

And before I knew it, Chleiki and Rohcró were busy with their favorite pastime again; quarreling.

The fur was flying all over the place again, and no one even attempted to stop them.

Brothers!

**4**

The next morning I felt a lot better. Like mom always said; there's nothing that a good night sleep wouldn't cure. The wound in my side wasn't fully healed yet, but the arrow didn't went that deep, so there was not much harm done.

'I still think you should stay at home, Eava.' Mom said. 'If you go running maybe that wound will start bleeding again.

'She might be running with worse injuries one day.' Dad said. 'I think it's wise you come along for the hunt.' He said to me and I smiled.

Mom tried to prove herself right, but I intervened.

'Oh mom for crying out loud I'm an adult! I'm sick of being the fragile, little Eava'

'Can we go hunting already? I'm starving!' Chleiki said.

'Yes mom, he's right. All this talking doesn't get us anywhere. I'm coming guys, wait up!'

I followed my dad and my brothers, who already started walking towards the trees.

A field about a mile ahead was the perfect spot for hunting down some rabbits. Once we got there we stuck our noses into the burrows, hoping to smell a nice fat bunny.

'There's nothing here!' Pryti said in amazement. 'Absolutely nothing!'

Those words were repeated all over the field as the rest find all burrows empty as well.

I stuck my nose in the air and smelled something rather odd.

'Ihoin.' I said. 'They hunt rabbits too. They've been here.'

'Oh great… we're already starving and now those two-legged freaks are stealing everything too.' Chleiki said.

Suddenly I heard branches break, and saw Rohcró chasing a rather skinny rabbit.

Crofulha saw it too and chased his brother.

'It's mine!''

'Get out of the way, I saw it first!'

Chleiki and Pryti started chasing the bunny too, but before I knew it they started fighting again, and the rabbit escaped.

'Nice job guys! Our only prey just escaped!' dad said.

'But I saw it first!' Rohcró said.

'We all saw it together. And now because of you we're all starving, thanks a lot heh!' Pryti said.

'C'mon guys, let's go into the woods and look for some deer or something.' I said, when Rohcró started growling.

After a little while our noses indeed smelled something. We hoped it was a deer who tripped and broke its legs, and was there for the taking.

We indeed found a dead deer, but nothing but bones and a few scrapes of meat, barely enough to chew on were left. Only a few ravens were there, scraping of the last bits of meat.

One of them looked at us and swallowed a piece of meat.

'Tough luck.' It croaked.

Ravens were also Mirud Asbhea, so they weren't eatable.

But it seemed like one of us has lost its temper so badly, he ignored that rule.

Crofulha took a plunge towards the bird, and before we knew it, he had swallowed the raven in whole.

'Are you insane! That's a raven!' I yelled.

I looked at dad, who had a look in his eyes I had never seen before, and it scared me.

'I'm hungry. You want me to starve?' Crofulha said.

Dad said nothing, but leaped forward and within a split second he pinned his son to the ground, his jaws firmly locked around his neck.

'Dad.. you're holding my neck and its hurting!' Crofulha squealed.

'Dad, please he's bleeding!' I pleaded.

Pryti took a step forward , but dad growled in warning, and he stepped back again.

I couldn't face this, I just couldn't watch there and see how dad maybe killed his own son.

I ran away, and didn't hear my brothers call.

Then I felt a fierce pain in my side as my wound started bleeding again, like mom predicted.

I cried my eyes out while Pryti came to me.

'Don't worry, it's going to be ok.' He said.

'No its not!' I yelled. 'Oh sure, it's perfectly normal to almost kill your own son!'

'we're all upset about all this…'

'I don't attack anyone!' I yelled. 'Ravens, nor family!'

Then I saw the rest of the family approaching, Crofulha excluded.

Dad walked past me without even looking at me.

'Dad you didn't…?'

'He banished him.' Rohcró said. 'We can't say the Raven killer's name anymore.'

'I don't care! He's my brother! Crofulha!' I cried.

'Shut up!' Chleiki whispered 'Or do you also want to feel dad's teeth in your neck!'

I stood up, and followed my remaining brothers back to the pack.

**5**

When we got back to our forest clearing, me and my brothers retreated to a lonely spot, as far away as possible form the rest of the pack.

I saw how dad talked to mom, and a second later mom fell to the ground.

She fainted.

We ignored our parents, we ignored the whole pack.

It looked like only me and my brothers were grieved my the loss of our brother. I knew, it might be possible I never saw him again.

In the middle of the night, I woke up and looked at a paw that was missing two toes.

I stood up, and looked ad Mharsas, who simply refused to look at me. Instead he stared into the sky.

'Please tell me what dad did wasn't the right thing.'

'The Ravens have left us.' Was all he said. 'They went to relatives in the west.'

'Mharsas… please…'

He still didn't look at me.

I knew I shouldn't provoke him or else I would be in bigger trouble I already was in.

'It's really going to be war, right?' I asked, with my head down.

I remained silent for a while.

'Yes.' Mharsas said.

'What are we going to do?' I sighed. War was something I never thought about, it was too dangerous, too distant, a thing of the past that I never had to face.

'Tomorrow we'll gather the pack. We've got some history lessons to catch up with.' Mharsas said, and walked away, leaving me puzzled.

And indeed… the next morning Mharsas stood on the hill were he always used to stand when he taught us. It reminded me of his lessons, which seemed something of a far past, and how I loved to listen to him.

When everyone was gathered around him, Mharsas began to speak.

'The ones who seek justice, will pray for it all their lives.' He said. 'They can and they will skin us all one day. As far as we can run, the trail of blood will continue. So hunt my young ones, the pack they have feared has returned.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' one of my ignorant aunts mumbled.

Mharsas ignored her, but continued his speech.

'I had always know this storm would come.

We must be ready to walk forbidden roads, learn again what we tried to forget.

We have a common past, an ancient bond, the Ihoin once broke. We would only take what we need, they would harvest our weak.

But they hunted us all, we ended the last of them, thus far, ten lifetimes ago.

Today, we prey for the moon, and hide the day. This might be our last times. I am not going to sit here and watch them take each of us away.

We're heading for the dawn, of our way of life. You're welcome to give it your best try.

But look me in the eyes, my wolves, and I tell you this isn't a fairytale.'

He looked at us in a way that scared me.

This old, quiet wolf had a hidden killer hidden inside him, a wolf that has known war, and not afraid to fight once more.

'It took us many years to teach them how to cry wolf.

We made the Ihoin serve the purpose… those ignorant fools' and he shook his wise head.. as if he wandered where their mind has gone.

'Teach the ones below you something you've learned. And learn from the ones above you

Fear is your deepest wisdom, for these last days...'

He stopped for a while, letting the words sink in.

Then he looked up and said: 'On your last day, remember, we never die

death does not exist for us.

They don't fear the wolf, but the wild within

there's no glory to the way this must end...'

Again he stopped, and swallowed.

'But it won't end.' He said... although it seemed he was talking to himself instead of us.

It was silent for a minute… then Mharsas looked at us again, and I saw tears in his eyes.

He turned away and walked into the woods, like he always did when he felt vulnerable.

Silence was all he left behind, while everyone thought about what Mharsas had said.

He predicted a war… he predicted we we're going to fight. He only did not predicted who won…

We won't die, the Ihoin fear us, but we fear them in a way as well… and there's no glory to the way it must end…

I did not exactly knew what to do with these words, but as with many things Mharsas have said to us, we would figure it out in time.

**6**

After Mharsas' story my brothers and I returned to our lonely spot at the edge of the clearing, our tails still turned to the rest of the pack.

I decided not to look at my father anymore as long as he didn't show any remorse, any regret for what he has done. He decided not to look at us either.

'So there's a war now.' Chleiki said. 'We saw one Ihoin and now there's war. What a world!'

'There are more Ihoin out there and you know it.' Pryti said. 'You think they'd be out there alone?'

'Still I don't get it.' I said. 'It was the Guilds decision they would come back… and what we get is a war. Shouldn't there be peace and all now all creatures will be together again?'

'Doesn't seem like it.' Rohcró said. 'I guess even the Guild sometimes doesn't know what it's doing.'

'I don't doubt the Guild, I doubt what we decide to do with their decision.' Pryti said. 'I think the Ihoin don't even know the reason why they are here. Maybe they have a reason of their own, but how can they know they are here because the Guild wants them to?'

'But they believe in the Guild, don't they?' I asked. 'If we know, why won't they?'

'They believe in the Guild, but not always understand them.' Pryti answered. 'The only creatures who has been given the wisdom to understand the Guild are the Mirud Asbhea and the Mycré Olmyth. And we hear everything what the Guild wants from the Mycré Olmyth, and Ihoin don't work with them.'

'True…' Chleiki said. 'But still… a war!'

'It is war whether you accept it or not.' I said. 'If they start shooting, its war to me. Besides, they hunt our food. Its already hard enough to get a good prey in winter time, let alone that those two-legged freaks steal everything away.'

'You know what I wonder?' Rohcró suddenly said. 'If the other packs, and the other Mirud Asbhea even know the Ihoin are here.'

'I would be surprised if they don't' Pryti said.

'But we don't know for sure, do we? What if the Ihoin decide to attack or something, and no one is prepared?'

Everyone looked at Rohcró for a moment, a bit confused.

He had a point, but it was a bit far-fetched, like Pryti already pointed out.

But I thought there was something else going on here.

All of us were fed up with the atmosphere in the pack. Like all of us, Rohcró just wanted an excuse to get out of here.

'We got to get to the other packs.' I said. Then everyone turned to me, with an expression on their faces like they couldn't believe I was even suggesting something that stupid.

'No Seriously.' I said. 'If the Ihoin are indeed up to no good, we don't stand a chance on our own. Have you even looked at our pack lately? Almost everyone looks for a fight at the moment, our Pack leader is getting old, there's no food, and well…. Practically the whole pack is falling apart. We got to find help. And if we can get the other packs to fight with us, or maybe even other Mirud Asbhea, we will stand a chance.'

'You know sis…' Chleiki said slowly. 'I now even dare to acknowledge you have grown a brain.'

'Oh… really?' I smiled. If I managed to convince Chleiki, I knew my other brothers were behind me as well.

'But you realize how dangerous this is, right?' Pryti said. ' There are Ihoin and the Gods my know what more out there, not all of us are properly trained.. we haven't even passed our exams yet.'

'I have!' I said, feeling a bit insulted.

'True... but you're the only one.' Chleiki said.

'It doesn't matter who did pass and who didn't' Rohcró said. 'What matters is if we want to do something to get things straight. And while we're going on a quest here anyway,

I'd also like to get my brother back if possible.'

All of us fell silent. He got us, right there. There was no need to say more, we didn't need another reason.

'Alright.' Pryti sighed. 'We're getting out of here… on one condition.'

'Oh no please…' Chleiki said.

But before he could say anything more, Pryti explained why.

'I don't just want to sneak out like that. We got to let someone know. And I think it's wise if at least Mharsas knows.

'You're right.' I said.

Just then I saw Mharsas return from the forest. 'And you can tell him right now.'

And so we did.

At first I didn't believe he would ever approve that four young wolves would go on a journey like this on their own, so I was surprised by his reaction.

'What you want to do is very noble, dangerous even, and maybe a bit foolish, but noble.'

'We want to know for sure we have your permission to do this.' Pryti said. 'Like you said, maybe it's even foolish, and we want your judgment about this.'

'As far as I'm concerned, you are free to do what you think its best. For yourself, for our pack, and for your family.' Mharsas replied, but I sensed there was more to it. And I was right.

'but I can't let you go alone.' Mharsas said.

We sighed in disappointment. The last thing we wanted was another wolf who meddled with our plans. To my surprise, Mharsas smiled.

'With your permission, I like to prove to you I got some strength left in my old bones. I'd like to go with you.'

'You're kidding me!' Chleiki said in amazement.

'No I'm not.' Mharsas said, still smiling.

'Well… I don't see why you can't come with us.' Pryti said. 'I'm glad you share our idea to prevent the Ihoin for causing more damage than they already do.'

'But who has to take care of the pack then?' I asked, but it seemed like Mharsas saw that question coming.

'He is.' And he looked at a wolf that was standing behind us.

'I know it's not appropriate, and a new leader must be chosen by fight, but I'm no match for a young wolf. So Vahdir, if you like to take care of the pack from now on, be my guest.'

The wolf standing there as the new pack leader was our dad.

I couldn't be more proud. All four of us rushed to him and hugged him.

'I know you're going.' He said. 'And yes, you're a bunch of fools. But I'm proud I raised you well enough that you know the meaning of real values in life.'

'Thanks dad.' I said. I saw in his eyes what I hoped to see all day; regret.

One mission was already complete.

**7**

And so it was, that five wolves left the pack that morning.

We decided that we would leave the next morning. There was no reason to wait, and every day we waited, was one day more for the Ihoin to take all our prey, or worse.

Dad said goodbye the evening before, but we heard or saw nothing from mom.

The idea that all her children have left now was too much for her to take.

We decided to just leave her be, and let her mourn.

Our minds were now set on something much more important; to prevent the Ihoin from causing too much damage to the Mirud Asbhea. We knew mom agreed with us in some way, and that was enough for us.

We knew there was a pack not far from here, called the Helain Hestajä.

They have always been allies of the Harion Ihli pack, so we hoped we could count on their support.

We had to cross deserted plains and dense forests to get to them, but we hoped it was worth the trip.

After about a day walking across an immense ocean of white, leaving the forest on our left side, my nose smelled something which didn't belong there.

I stuck my nose in the air and sniffed.

'What is it?' Rohcró said.

'I think Ihoin… and something else, but I can't make out what.'

The others started sniffing too.

'Smells like fire.' Mharsas said.

'I hate fire…' Chleiki mumbled.

'I'm guessing it comes somewhere from the west.' I said.

So we headed west, further and further away from the safety of the forest trees.

A little over a mile ahead we saw where the smell came from.

It was a pile of burned logs, probably a temporary Ihoin camp. The Ihoin stench was everywhere and it made me feel a bit sick.

There were footprints in the snow, leading away from it, back into the forest to the east. Something that looked like a few scraps of meat were left.

Pryti sniffed at the meat, and then ate it, and then looked like he was going to vomit.

'What in the Gods name have they done with it?' he asked.

'Ihoin like meat better when it's been on a fire for a while.' Mharsas said.

'What a waste, I can't even tell what kind of animal this was!' Chleiki said, while chewing on a piece, and not really enjoying it.

'Well, let's not whine but eat, so we have something in our stomach at least.' Mharsas said, and so we did.

After we made sure there weren't any scraps left in the snow, we went on our way again. Only to be put to a hold again when another whiff of Ihoin stench came across our noses. This time the smell was simply unbearable.

'I think it's safe to suggest that's not a temporary camp with only a few Ihoin.' Chleiki said, and he sounded a bit frightened.

'Look at this!' I said, and pointed at the snow where many Ihoin footprints were leading away from the woods, into the open plains.

There were at least ten pair of footprints, and at that point I wished I was back home. Never in my life have I been so scared for what was ahead.

'You think we should follow it?' Pryti asked Mharsas, and I really liked to slap him for even suggesting that idea.

'Yes, we should.' Mharsas said, and the determination in his voice made me feel like every bit of wolf drained out of me.

Not in a million years I wanted to go to a place with so many Ihoin, with only five wolves, one of them pretty much ready to be taken away by the Last Amazing Grays.

'Erm… isn't it wise to first sleep on it?' I suggested, in an attempt to postpone the moment where I had to fight ten Ihoin.

'We came a long way in one day, and we are all tired…'

'Nonsense, I feel fine still.' Rohcró said, and he laughed. 'I can remember you hunting down a moose which took you two days, without sleep! What's the matter with you all of the sudden?'

Okay, he caught me there.

'Hey look! There's fire!' Chleiki said.

And indeed, a little further we could see a plume of smoke, like the snow was burning.

'They are pretty close, why wait?' Pryti said. 'If we wait here they may be gone in the morning. And looking at those clouds there is snow coming, means we can't follow the tracks.'

'Good point Pryti.' Mharsas said.

Okay, I really, really want to faint now!

I didn't want to look like a wimp, so I said nothing, and followed the others towards the plume of smoke. The place that became my least favorite place in the whole universe in just a few seconds.

Don't whine Eava, this whole mission was your idea in the first place! I said to myself, hoping it would calm me down a bit.

Remarkably, it did.

As we came closer, we saw that the plume of smoke came from a wooden cottage. There was a hole in the roof where the smoke peered through, suggesting there was a fire underneath.

The cottage was big enough to accommodate at least fifteen Ihoin, and the fear came back again.

We retreated to some trees about a hundred feet away from the building. It was a good spot to watch the Ihoin without being seen.

'We will take turns on the lookout.' Mharsas said. 'I think it's time to follow Eava's plan now, and have a good night sleep.

Thankful for this, I laid down on a mossy spot between two tree roots, while Pryti took the first watch.

It started snowing again.


End file.
